


Bond

by Robin_tCJ



Series: Lace [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bingo square prompt is 'bondage'.</p><p>He flops his head back down to the pillow, and rubs a hand over his eyes.<br/>Well, he tries to – his hand doesn't actually get to his face.<br/>Steve glances up, and sees the reason why with a jolt of arousal. While he'd napped, Tony had pulled out the adamantium restraints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Direct continuation of 'Breathe' but can also stand alone because, really, not like there's a plot thread to follow

Steve wakes in the middle of the night, coming to consciousness just a little at a time. He shifts a little, letting his muscles make micro-movements, tingling a little where they pull and stretch from the night before. Another shift, and he grimaces.

Last night had been – God, what Tony had done to him. But the white panties Tony had insisted he wear are now stiff and sticky after their lovemaking. He opens his eyes and stretches his head up to look down – one of his white silk stockings has rolled down to the knee, and the other has a run in it all the way up from the toe.

He flops his head back down to the pillow, and rubs a hand over his eyes.

Well, he tries to – his hand doesn't actually get to his face.

Steve glances up, and sees the reason why with a jolt of arousal. While he'd napped, Tony had pulled out the adamantium restraints.

They're really quite nice. The main body of the wrist cuffs are neoprene, so they're soft and flexible, but on either side of the soft leather buckle, Tony has attached some adamantium rings, which are then connected together by an adamantium chain around their adamantium-railed headboard.

Not that Steve struggles to get away. But Tony can be somewhat persistent, and sometimes Steve's body doesn't listen to him.

Like that time with the hot candle wax. Steve hadn't _meant_ to knock Tony off the bed. He'd just wanted to get closer to the sensation.

Tony is sitting in the high wingback chair in front of the window, silk robe around his shoulders but not fastened. Steve eyes the expanse of skin, the cool glow from the reactor, Tony's half-erect cock between his spread thighs.

“What time is it?” Steve asks, fingers wrapping around the cuffs. Not to pull or struggle against them, just to caress them like a lover.

“Little after midnight,” Tony says, taking a sip from his scotch. He leans forward, and Steve finds his body leaning back.

“You're not touching me,” Steve says, letting the corners of his mouth turn down in an exaggerated pout.

Tony bites his lip, as though he's trying to contain a smile.

“I wanted to see how long it took you to wake up,” he says, putting his drink down on the side table and moving toward the bed.

Steve watches him hungrily. The way Tony walks – he's graceful like a sleek jungle cat, but his shoulders are back, proud and confident. Steve never tires of watching Tony move. He's always a show of tightly coiled energy.

As Tony gets closer to the bed, he reaches out a hand, and trails his fingertips up the ruined stocking, all the way up Steve's thigh. By the time he gets to the bare skin, Steve is shivering, eyes darkening with desire. Tony dips one finger into Steve's panties, snapping the stretchy fabric back on his hip bone with a sharp sound.

Steve gasps a breath in, shifting his hips up, relishing in the feeling of the lacy fabric on his sensitive cock.

Which, by the way, is hard enough to peek out the top of the waistband.

Tony climbs onto the bed and straddles Steve's hips, hard cock resting over Steve's own, hands moving in big circles across Steve's chest and abdomen. Steve pushes his hips up, trying to increase the contact, while at the same time leaning his head back to bask in the feel of Tony's hands on him.

“You still loose and open from earlier?” Tony asks, rubbing against him. Steve moans a little, quietly, and flutters his eyelashes exaggeratedly.

“Not sure. Maybe you should check?” he grins.

Tony grins back down at him, then climbs off Steve's hips and kneels beside him, pulling at the white panties.

Steve helpfully raises his hips to help with the process, and soon Tony has pulled off the lingerie and the stockings, leaving Steve naked except for the wrist restraints.

Tony straddles his knees, and leans forward to press open-mouthed kisses to Steve's belly. He shivers at the contact, straining a little at his bonds.

He just wants to grab hold of Tony's head and guide him to his cock, to feel himself sink into the hot, wet suction of Tony's mouth.

Is that so much to ask?

Tony seems to read his mind, but instead of pulling Steve's cock into the glorious furnace of his mouth, Tony instead lays teasing little cat licks across Steve's hip bones, the tops of his thighs, even the junction of his groin and his leg.

Steve strains at the cuffs, pulling on them, hips undulating up as he tries to get closer to Tony's mouth.

Each press of the adamantium against his wrists, even shielded by the neoprene, sends frissons of pleasure down his arms, straight to his erection, which Tony is still steadfastly ignoring.

Tony muffles a laugh into Steve's skin, even as Steve lets out a whine and a breathy 'please', even as Steve strains harder against the restraints.

“So do you think you're loose enough for me?” Tony murmurs against Steve's rib, and Steve gasps.

“Yes, please, yes,” he moans, trying to spread his legs despite Tony's knees planted on either side of them.

Tony shifts so he's not on top of Steve at all anymore, and Steve whines at the loss.

“Turn over, sweetheart,” Tony tells him, and Steve rolls, ignoring how awkward the movement is with his wrists bound the way they are. He crosses his arms at the elbows and moans at the sudden pressure of the bed against his cock, unable to keep his hips from thrusting forward, trying to increase the friction.

A hard slap to his ass cheek, and Steve stills, breathing hard. He grins a little to himself, and is about to give in to the temptation to wriggle again to earn another spank, when Tony speaks.

“Don't move,” he orders, and Steve tightens his grip on the adamantium chains, stilling.

God, he loves it when Tony orders him around.

Tony runs light fingertips down Steve's spine, swirling meaningless patterns into the skin on his way down Steve's body. When he gets to Steve's hips, he uses his thumbs to spread his cheeks apart. Steve moans at the coolness of the air against his most intimate skin, but keeps still as Tony had requested.

After a moment of inspection, Tony presses one of his thumbs against Steve's hole, gentle and prodding to see how tight he is. Steve wills himself to relax, lets the thumb in easily, and moans at the breach.

“What do you think, honey?” Tony asks him, voice a low rumble. “Think I can just slip right in? Or do I have to work you open?”

Steve's eyes flutter closed, and he can't stop his hips from rolling back, trying to press Tony's thumb in deeper.

“I'm ready enough,” he says after a moment. “Just add a little lube, I want you in me.”

Tony chuckles at him, then pulls away, and Steve moans at the empty feeling he's left with. Only a moment or two later, Tony's back, spreading Steve's cheeks with one hand while the other dribbles lubricant over his ass.

Steve hisses – it's cold and slippery – and clenches his hands over the cuffs.

Then Tony's breeching him with two fingers, just enough to push the lube in – Steve is still a little slick from Tony's come, earlier, and that lube, so it's easy and wet, so Steve gives a little cry, trying to push back and get those fingers deeper.

“Yeah, you're still open for me. Can't wait for my cock, can you?” Tony murmurs, pulling his fingers out and spreading his body out over Steve's back, voice rumbling right into Steve's ear.

“Please, Tony, no, I can't wait,” Steve answers, spreading his legs and trying to push back toward Tony's cock.

Tony stops talking, leaning up and grabbing hold of himself, guiding his cock in and Steve groans as he pushes past the tight ring of muscle, thick and hard and so, so good.

Tony sets an easy pace, slow and smooth, just enough to drive Steve crazy, not quite enough to make him come.

Steve pants for breath, gasping at the sensations of Tony moving in him, sliding easily in the lubricant, pressure and stretching and friction.

His own cock is pressing into the bed with each of Tony's thrusts, and he whines because it's still just not enough.

“Please, Tony,” he moans, trying to push back, trying to increase their rhythm. “Harder, please.”

Tony chuckles into his ear, but the sound is a little breathless, like Tony's having trouble controlling himself. “God, you sound so sweet when you beg me.”

“Please, please, please,” Steve says, indulging him. He tries clenching, squeezing, trying to be tight and hot for Tony's cock, trying to make him lose control.

“That's it, baby,” Tony grunts, hips speeding up a little. Steve moans and keeps clenching each time Tony pulls back to prepare for another thrust so the friction drags against him, then letting himself be open and loose and easy each time Tony thrusts in.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Tony groans, hips snapping forward, again and again, and Steve is crying out, he can feel his head swimming, feel his limbs shaking as he gets closer and closer to coming. Tony bites down on his shoulder, thrusting hard, deep, as deep as he can, cock pushing against Steve's prostate over and over until Steve is coming, finally, vision white and everything hot. It feels amazing. Tony's coming inside him then, hot and pulsing, the added slick slide of Tony's come inside him just making Steve that much wilder, dragging his orgasm out longer and harder.

They're breathing hard, both shivering from the aftershocks, when Tony snuffles a laugh into Steve's skin.

“God, we're a mess,” he murmurs, pressing a gentle kiss to Steve's shoulder blade.

“Don't care,” Steve slurs, squeezing his inner muscles to give Tony a bit of a thrill.

Tony's breath hitches, and he rubs a thumb on Steve's wrist, where he's wrapped his hand around one of the wrist restraints. The other is still resting on Steve's hip, and Steve hopes there will be bruises there, just for an hour or so.

Tony gently pulls out, and Steve moans a little at the emptiness, at the way a little bit of Tony's release leaks out and dribbles down onto his balls.

“You need a bath,” Tony says, leaning up to release the cuffs – adamantium rings first, then the buckles. Steve lets his hands flop down onto the pillow, not making any attempt to move. “And we need clean sheets,” Tony murmurs.

“I need to fall asleep and never have to move again,” Steve retorts, nuzzling into the pillow. He knows it will be short lived, though – while Steve, after sex, gets dozy and lazy, Tony usually gets energized once he's recovered from the orgasm itself.

Tony swats his ass cheek, the resounding slap filling the room. Steve lets out a hoarse chuckle, then moans and leans up on his elbows.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Tony says, sitting up and hauling on Steve's arm. He's dragging him toward the ensuite, and Steve stumbles after him. “We'll get you cleaned up, and then you can go to sleep.”

“You'll stay with me?” Steve asks, voice still rough. “We can cuddle.”

Tony rolls his eyes and starts the shower running. “Yeah, we can cuddle.”

Steve stands in the shower, a little dopey still, as Tony runs soapy hands over his body. He moans a little when Tony cleans between his cheeks, shivering a little with oversensitivity. Tony cleans himself up perfunctorily, then turns the water off and wraps Steve up in an oversized towel before he dries himself off.

Steve follows him back to the bed, glaring at the wet spot in the middle of the bed.

Tony laughs at him and tosses a towel down over it. “You look like you're going to fall down. We'll change the sheets in the morning.”

Steve nods and crawls into the bed, pulling Tony down with him, and then manoeuvring them so that he's draped over Tony's body, face mashed into Tony's neck.

Tony chuckles and places a gentle kiss on Steve's temple.

“Go to sleep, babe,” he whispers.

Steve doesn't need to be told twice.

 


End file.
